


Lazy Morning

by Hayluhalo



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Gift Exchange, M/M, WinterIron Spring Fling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: Bucky's favorite type of morning.





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [house_of_lantis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :3 
> 
> Tumblr link : [hayluhalo.tumblr.com](hayluhalo.tumblr.com)


End file.
